


Кукла

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Future, M/M, Sex Robots, Sex Shop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Маленький секс-шоп, тихо загибающийся в захолустье. Ничего интересного в таком не найдешь — дело ясное.





	

Дверь распахнулась, и в магазин под аккомпанемент нежного женского стона ввалились двое. В более приземистой фигуре Захария узнал недавнего клиента (с легкого языка напарницы прозванного Гномом), тяжело вздохнул и растянул губы в любезном оскале. Лейла, пихнув его каблуком под стойкой, сунула заранее приготовленную купюру. Хоть какое-то утешение. Быстро припрятав выигрыш, Захария уставился на толстяка с вежливым интересом.   
— Вы рано. Что-то случилось?  
— Он отказывается работать.   
Говорил клиент почти спокойно, но мясистое лицо заливала вишневая краснота, и Захария с тоской подумал о мирно лежащих дома берушах.   
— В чем это проявляется? — спросил он, готовясь к взрыву.  
Тот не заставил себя ждать. Гном поводил поросячьими глазками, надулся, как шар, и завизжал неожиданно высоким голосом:  
— Вы подсунули мне дефектную куклу!   
И пошло-поехало. Лейла, бросив сочувственный взгляд, исчезла в подсобке: по давней договоренности конфликты они почти всегда разруливали по очереди, чтобы нервы были целее. Захария же удобнее оперся на стойку и принялся мысленно перечислять прейскурант. В вопли он особо не вслушивался, да и вставлять замечания про видеонаблюдение, тревожную кнопку и штраф сейчас было бесполезно. Его бы все равно не услышали.   
В конце концов, в каждой ситуации можно найти плюсы: Гном бесновался на месте, витрины не громил. Правда, размахивал руками и один раз чуть не попал в Нильса, но тот изящно увернулся. Отошел на пару шагов и сделал вид, что крайне заинтересован стройными рядами пузырьков с духами. Их содержимое обещало небывалый подъем либидо, а сами бутылочки одной своей формой вгоняли особенно трепетных посетителей в краску.   
Когда скандалист замолчал, Захария дал ему минуту отдышаться и как ни в чем не бывало повторил:  
— Так чем вас не устроил товар?   
— Не слушается, — выплюнул клиент.  
— Вот как. А что вы ему сказали делать? — поинтересовался Захария.   
Лоб и щеки Гнома сделались такого невероятного оттенка, что Захария начал спешно припоминать содержимое аптечки. Им только удара для полного счастья не хватало.   
Но толстяк всего лишь надулся еще больше (лопнет! Точно лопнет! И кому тогда оттирать витрины от кишок?) и процедил:  
— Это мое личное дело.   
— Я понимаю, — проговорил Захария своим лучшим тоном «я умею разговаривать с идиотами», — но я не могу принять вашу претензию, пока вы не объясните ее суть.  
— Я его связал, — возмущенно выпалил Гном. — Взял стек, а он...  
— Стоп, — перебил Захария. — Вот у меня экземпляр вашего контракта.  
Пошарив под стойкой, он выудил из коробки со свежей документацией темно-синий лист. Сохранять ровный тон становилось все труднее. Казалось бы, случай далеко не первый, но все равно хотелось свернуть объяснения и выставить этого кабана за двери пинком. И Нильс тоже хорош! Какого черта он вообще дал себя связать?   
\- В списке разрешенных манипуляций нет ни бондажа, ни флагелляции, — Захария положил лист на стойку и с силой ткнул в нужный раздел, представляя вместо своего пальца расплющенный нос горе-клиента. — Для этого вам надо было взять другую модель. И вы были об этом осведомлены.   
Гнома опять накрыло. Вполне ожидаемо.   
Нильс закончил исследовать духи и продолжил свои научные изыскания возле эротического белья, передвигаясь так плавно и незаметно, будто просто перетекал с места на место. Захария рассматривал витрину с журналами, с обложек которых зазывно улыбались самые разнообразные красотки и красавцы. Большинство первых обладали такими выдающимися бюстами, что непонятно было, как они вообще передвигаются. У вторых под обтягивающими трусами скрывались призовые кабачки, не иначе. Гном снова чем-то угрожал, но всяческих угроз — от жалоб в туманные «инстанции» до обещаний членовредительства — Захария за время работы наслушался сполна, хоть сборник издавай.   
— В контракте все прописано, — сказал он, когда поток воплей в очередной раз иссяк. — И вы нарушили его условия. Что лишает вас права жаловаться на качество услуги.   
В итоге Гном ушел — выплюнув еще одну порцию ругательств и хлопнув дверью. В женском стоне, сопровождавшем последнее действо, послышалось явное облегчение.   
— Все? — высунулась из-за розовой занавески Лейла.   
— Угу, — Захария сунул синий лист обратно в коробку. — Еще один любитель халявы с претензиями. Зашибись, денек начинается.   
— Дальше будет лучше, — уверенно сказала Лейла. — У меня чутье.   
— Ну да, знаю я твое чутье, — протянул Захария, ощупывая купюру в кармане. — Вон лучше Нильса забери.   
Услышав свое имя, Нильс оставил в покое белье и скрылся в подсобке вслед за Лейлой, а Захария подтянул к себе планшет и принялся обновлять черный список. Список был небольшой: девять десятых посетителей шопа были все-таки вменяемые. Но энтузиазма напарницы Захария не разделял. День, начавшийся с пополнения черного списка, не мог быть хорошим по определению.  
Не успел он закончить, как возмущенная Лейла снова выскочила наружу.  
— Зак, иди глянь, у него руки ободранные, как будто этот гад проволокой вязал.  
Что и следовало доказать. Захария чертыхнулся: Нильс был в куртке, запястий не видно. И промолчал ведь, засранец…   
— Иди сюда, — Захария похлопал по лавке. — Руки показывай.   
Полураздетый Нильс сел и послушно протянул руки. С проволокой Лейла, конечно, преувеличила, но кожа на запястьях выглядела здорово стертой. Это не было катастрофой: куклы восстанавливались довольно быстро, а Нильс возвращался в норму даже быстрее Сэма или Бидди, которым способность к ускоренной регенерации закладывали специально. Но сам факт!   
— Ты зачем дал себя связать? — неодобрительно спросил Захария, роясь в аптечке.   
Нильс не ответил. У него всегда был несколько застенчивый вид, а сейчас, услышав сердитый тон, он и вовсе съежился. Но Захарию это не смягчило.  
— Сколько можно повторять? Ладно, Нелли, у нее, между нами говоря, мозгов совсем нет, но ты-то что-то соображаешь… кажется, — ворчал он, накладывая мазь. — Почему не сказал? Облегчили бы этому борову карманы.   
Собственно говоря, никто не мешал связаться с Гномом, используя оставленные в контракте личные данные (при условии, что они настоящие), и стребовать законный штраф, но так не хотелось возиться…  
Нильс молчал с очень покаянным видом, которому Захария давно отучился верить.   
— Ну что ты на меня смотришь? Кто виноват? Я, что ли?   
Нильс вздохнул и пробормотал:  
— Нет.  
— А кто?  
— Я, — сказал Нильс уже решительнее. Застегнул напульсник на левой руке, подумал и добавил: — И клиент.   
— То-то и оно.   
Лейла с серьезным видом стращала, что Захарии пора в отпуск — вконец переработался, раз начал болтать с секс-куклой. Но Захария уверен был, что Нильс в самом деле способен кое-что понимать. И не просто кое-что, а куда больше своих «сородичей». Мало ли, может, сбой какой на производстве вышел или еще что, всякое бывает. Так или иначе, для куклы Нильс был очень самостоятельный, и с ним можно было разговаривать на довольно отвлеченные темы — если знать, какие, конечно. Порой Захария так и поступал, когда от напарницы начинало воротить. Они с Лейлой знали друг друга чуть ли не с пеленок, вместе держали на плаву свой небольшой, то и дело норовивший уйти ко дну бизнес, буквально жили друг у друга в кармане, и порой это становилось чересчур.   
— Все, — Захария убрал аптечку на полку. — Иди на место, и чтобы больше такого не было. Понял?   
Кивнув, Нильс быстро разделся, осторожно сложил одежду на лавку и залез в "аквариум". Захария коснулся панели, запечатывая капсулу, включил режим санитарной обработки. Внутри вспыхнул нежно-синий свет. Нильс закрыл глаза, сделавшись в разы менее похожим на человека и куда больше — на красивую куклу, коей, в общем, и являлся.   
Посмотрев в его застывшее лицо, Захария прошелся вдоль капсул: Нильс, Нелли, Сэм, Бидди, Фокси. Предпоследняя капсула пустовала: Лео был с клиенткой. Которая, между прочим — Захария глянул на часы, — уже на десять минут запаздывала с возвратом. Клиентка была хорошая, проверенная, так что Захария особенно не волновался. Такое уже повторялось не раз и не два — Русалка, как Захария и Лейла прозвали ее за неизменно зеленые волосы, возвращала Лео, опаздывая на четверть, а то и на полчаса, сколько бы времени ни брала, каждый раз долго извинялась, оплачивала штраф, клятвенно уверяла, что такого больше не повторится... и опаздывала снова и снова. Ну и черт с ней. Шоп редко мог похвастаться достаточно оживленной торговлей, чтобы случались накладки.

После того, как Русалка с привычными извинениями вернула Лео, торговля застопорилась. Прошел обеденный перерыв, за окнами начинало темнеть. Было тихо, только шумел дождь, да поздняя муха летала под потолком, то и дело глухо врезаясь в витрины. В ее жужжании слышалось явное недоумение по поводу отсутствия здесь хоть чего-то пригодного для еды. То есть, было съедобное белье, но оно пряталось за стеклом, а потому в счет не шло.   
— Ну что? — Лейла высунулась из подсобки с журналом в руке, дожевывая кусок пиццы.   
Бывало, стоило одному из продавцов уйти перекусить или хотя бы в туалет, как в пустующий доселе магазин непременно врывалась толпа. Да такая, что приходилось подбирать костюм сексуальной медсестры к годовщине брака, развеивать мифы о чудодейственных контрацептивах, выгонять хихикающих малолеток, упаковывать в подарочную обертку двадцать пять дилдо, непременно ярко-розовых и каждый по отдельности — и все одновременно. Но в последнее время даже закон подлости не срабатывал.   
Захария громко вздохнул. Обрадованная муха, привлеченная запахом пиццы, спикировала к Лейле и приземлилась на стену рядом. Звонкий шлепок — и мухе пришел конец.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул Захария. — Мне эта пакость все уши прожужжала. Журнал, надеюсь, не с витрины?  
— Свой, — фыркнула Лейла. — Те я уже перечитала.   
— Чертов Гном… — Захария с неприязнью отодвинул планшет. — Весь день испоганил. Даже за резинками никто не приходил. Кстати, я тут подгонял бухгалтерию, куклы не окупаются.  
Лейла дернула плечом. На самом деле эта новость уже пару-тройку месяцев как не была новостью: конкуренция росла, куклы и оборудование устаревали, обслуживание капсул требовало немалых затрат, а доходы были паршивые. Без кукол шоп неминуемо потерял бы часть клиентуры, но в то же время отпала бы значительная статья расходов. А там, кто знает, как пойдут дела. Накопить денег, приобрести более современные модели… Это понимали и Захария, и Лейла, но озвучить идею избавиться от кукол, к которым уже успели по-своему привязаться, не хватало духа ни у одного из них.   
— Зак, я тебе пиццу оставила, — Лейла быстро сменила тему. — Пойдешь?  
Не успел Захария встать, как дверь застонала. На этот раз с вопросительной интонацией, будто бы слегка недоумевая. Показавшийся в проеме силуэт застыл в нерешительности.   
— Заходите, пожалуйста, — разулыбалась Лейла.  
Журнал и коробка исчезли из ее рук, словно по волшебству.   
Силуэт неразборчиво буркнул приветствие: лица не разглядеть, но вроде бы кто-то из новеньких, незнакомый. Когда парень сбросил капюшон, Захария прищурился и тихо кашлянул.  
— Простите, — Лейла заулыбалась еще сильнее. — Не могли бы вы показать документ, удостоверяющий ваш возраст?  
Щеки парня, и без того красные — и явно не от холода — вспыхнули сильнее. Но спорить он не стал — подошел и выложил на стойку водительские права. Лейла заглянула в них, вскинула брови и сверкнула зубами.  
— Извините за беспокойство.  
Спрятав права, парень начал неуверенно кружить по залу, останавливаясь перед каждой витриной. Обычно такое поведение означало, что покупатель либо сам не знает, чего хочет, либо, наоборот, отлично знает, но слишком смущается. Выждав пять минут, Лейла подкралась к нему со спины.  
— Вам что-нибудь подсказать?  
Надо отдать парню должное, он не подпрыгнул, хоть и казался всецело поглощенным изучением афродизиаков.   
— Э-э-э... — парень стоял спиной к стойке, но Захария уверен был, что бедняга краснеет и бледнеет попеременно. Ничего, бывает. — И что, работают?   
— Если очень хорошо в них верить, — честно сказала Лейла. — И это индивидуально, смотря для кого. Но вы ведь не за ними пришли?  
Парень еще немного помычал и с мужеством отчаяния выпалил:  
— Мне нужна кукла!  
В его голосе промелькнул легкий акцент, даже тень акцента. Захария заинтересованно прислушался, присмотрелся, но происхождение клиента определить не смог и решил подождать, пока тот скажет больше трех слов.   
— Прекрасно, — Лейла чуть ли не силой отбуксировала парня к кожаному креслу в углу и усадила перед крохотным круглым столом. — Вот каталог, выбирайте.   
Каталог был маленький, но гордый. К тому же, достался им практически бесплатно. Лейла притащила бывшую подружку по колледжу — та увлекалась съемкой, на любительском уровне, но фотографии и видеоролики вышли отличные. Подружка получила пару прикольных штук за бесценок, а Лейла и Захария — каталог, который, воспользуйся они услугами студии, выел бы из их скромного бюджета жирный кусок.   
— Кто интересует? Он? Она?  
Клиент снова замялся и выдавил что-то вроде "не решил".   
— Эти две модели, если любите пожестче, — разливалась Лейла, — а вот эти, если предпочитаете пушистее. А вот в движении…  
"Она издевается, что ли, — Захария подавил искушение закрыть лицо рукой. — Чувак сейчас под землю провалится, а она... пушистее".  
На самом деле это, конечно, ничего не значило, но интуиция Захарию подводила редко.   
Парень зашелся кашлем — не то от осеннего похолодания, не то от окончательного смущения — но в конце концов выговорил:   
— Мне бы что-нибудь стандартное.   
— Пожалуйста, — Лейла перелистнула изображение. — Стандартные модели. Высокая реалистичность. Безопасны, послушны, интерактивны, могут поддержать несложный разговор...  
Касательно Нильса последняя фраза была преуменьшением, в отношении Нелли — явным преувеличением. Та лишь могла выразить свои впечатления о сексе и достоинствах (мнимых или реальных) партнера. Ну и похвалить еду, если вдруг угощали. И то повторялась.  
— Да, — перебил парень. — Кто-нибудь из них мне подойдет.   
Акцент исчез. То ли клиент взял себя в руки, то ли Захарии с самого начала показалось.   
— Вы уже решили, кто? — поинтересовалась Лейла.   
Парень снова завис. Пока он думал, Захария искоса рассматривал его, машинально подбирая прозвище. Может, Бритый? Шевелюра у парня имелась, но такая короткая и светлая, что заметить ее надо было еще постараться. Да и весь он был какой-то неприметный. Среднего роста, приятное лицо, не доходяга, но ничего особенного, глазу не за что зацепиться.  
Выждав, Лейла снова взяла дело в свои руки.   
— Зак, приготовь контракт, я покажу...  
Последнее слово она искусно проглотила. Захария нахмурился, но подошел к столу с бланками.  
— Ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста. Пока ничего не подписывайте.   
Парень уставился на ярко-синие и розовые листы, как на труп недельной давности. А Захария нырнул в подсобку. Лейла уже открыла обе капсулы и вывела Нильса и Нелли.   
— Куда его с такими руками? — прошипел Захария.  
— Да там зажило все.  
Лейла быстро сдернула с запястий Нильса напульсники — кожа под ними была совершенно целая.  
— Нильс для него слишком самостоятельный, — не отступал Захария.   
— Так это же хорошо, — возразила Лейла. — Хоть подскажет мальчику, что делать, а то эта фиалка не будет знать, с какой стороны к нему подступиться.   
Цветочное прозвище Захарии не понравилось, лучше уж Бритый. И он по-прежнему не считал, что следует сейчас выводить Нильса. Но на долгие споры не было времени: не годится бросать клиента в пустом зале.   
Клиент между тем продолжал созерцать бланки. Вне всяких сомнений, с тем же успехом можно было предложить ему попялиться в стену. Захарии даже жалко его стало.  
Через минуту Лейла с улыбкой вышла из подсобки, Нильс и Нелли следовали за ней.   
Нелли тоже улыбалась, облизывала пухлые губы, зазывно хлопала ресницами, теребила лямки микроскопического голубого бикини. Ноготки у нее были длинные, нежно-розовые. Золотистые волосы спадали на плечи красивыми крупными кольцами. Нильс в простых белых плавках на ее фоне терялся. У него было спокойное, малоподвижное лицо: широкая улыбка и прочие кокетливые ужимки смотрелись на нем слишком ненатурально.   
— Это Нильс, это Нелли, — представила Лейла. — Разумеется, вы можете выбрать и другие имена, они будут отзываться.   
Взгляд парня метался между куклами. Казалось, его в равной мере отпугивали и гримаски Нелли, и неподвижность Нильса. Захария начал сомневаться, что сделка вообще состоится.   
— М-м-м, а кого вы порекомендуете? — беспомощно спросил клиент.   
Ни к кому в отдельности он не обращался, так что Лейла и Захария ответили вместе.  
— Нильса, — сказала Лейла.   
— Нелли, — в унисон заявил Захария.   
И уставились друг на друга. Ситуация получилась не слишком-то профессиональная, однако послужила на благо: парень заерзал, на лице появилось вменяемое выражение. Часть напряжения из осанки ушла.   
— Я, наверное, возьму вот эту, — решил он, кивнув на Нильса.   
По-прежнему без особой уверенности, но хотя бы определился.   
— Замечательно, — обрадовалась Лейла. — Какие-то пожелания насчет внешнего вида будут?   
Парень замотал головой.  
— На ваше усмотрение.  
Лейла уволокла Нильса чистить перышки, мимоходом прихватив со столика розовый лист, а Захария опустился на стул напротив клиента. Ярко-синие бланки лежали на столешнице между ними.   
— Вы первый раз?  
Это было написано у парня на лбу огромными буквами, но спросить он был обязан.   
Клиент кивнул и снова покраснел. У Захарии появилось подозрение, что «первый раз» может относиться не только к опыту с куклами. Прочистив горло, он переключился на деловой тон.  
— В таком случае, я должен объяснить вам некоторые правила. Их немного, но они важные. Прежде всего, посмотрите сюда. Видите список? Тут указаны действия, которые вы можете осуществлять с данной куклой. Следовательно, того, чего там не указано, вы делать не можете. Например, вы не найдете там большинства физических воздействий, характерных для культуры БДСМ — для этих целей следует выбирать другую модель, из тех, которых моя напарница назвала «пожестче». Не обязательно заучивать список, — добавил Захария, глядя, как напряженно клиент вчитывается в строки. — Если вы выйдете за его границы, кукла вам об этом напомнит.   
— Как? — насторожился парень.  
— Словами.  
— А если я буду настаивать?   
Как ни странно, те, кто любил «настаивать», редко выясняли последствия заранее. Скорее всего, парень успел начитаться дурацких страшилок в сети и стеснялся напрямую спросить, сколько в них правды.   
— Тогда кукла может пресечь ваши действия, максимально корректно, разумеется, — осторожно сказал Захария, потому что это всегда было скользким вопросом для новичков. — Причинение вам серьезного физического ущерба практически исключено. Куклы, убивающие клиентов под видом самообороны, это из области городских легенд, если что.   
— И как, например, она будет пресекать мои действия? — с сомнением спросил парень.   
— Предположим, куклу нельзя бить ремнем и связывать, — начал Захария. — Кукла вас предупредила, вы не послушали. Взяли веревку, пытаетесь связать. Руки вам кукла ломать не станет, но нежелательного воздействия постарается избежать. Будет уворачиваться, вырываться, по возможности уйдет за пределы досягаемости. Поверьте, чтобы дело дошло до активной самозащиты, вам придется ну очень постараться. Чего вы, надеюсь, делать не будете.  
— А она может сломать мне руку? Физически?  
— Физическая сила большинства моделей не превышает среднюю человеческую, — уклончиво ответил Захария.   
На самом деле он знал пару случаев с некрасивым исходом, но рассказывать о них, разумеется, не спешил. Тем более что эти инциденты происходили не с их с Лейлой куклами и печально закончились, в основном, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств.   
— Просто не игнорируйте предупреждения, и все будет хорошо, — подытожил он. — Капризничать на пустом месте кукла не станет. Хочу-не хочу — это к людям.   
— Понятно, — пробормотал парень.   
— Дальше. В контракте мы оговариваем конкретный временной лимит, по истечении которого вы должны вернуть куклу в магазин. Не вернули вовремя — платите штраф. Здесь расценки, посмотрите. Если захотите взять дополнительное время, можете связаться с нами и доплатить разницу по возвращении. Если по какой-либо причине не успеваете, тоже предупреждайте. Штраф все равно будет, но вполовину меньше. В форс-мажорные обстоятельства входят стихийные бедствия, теракты, военные действия, ваша внезапная смерть, нашествие инопланетян…  
Клиент, взгляд которого начал было затуманиваться, встрепенулся.  
— Простите, нашествие кого?  
— Может, вам кофе налить? — предложил Захария, прикусив щеку.  
Парень вспыхнул.  
— Извините, день был тяжелый… Спасибо, не надо. А бывает, что вам их вообще не возвращают?  
— В моей практике таких случаев не было, — ответил Захария. — Хотя вопрос этого рода я слышу регулярно. Так вот, куклам необходима подзарядка. На самом деле там несколько другой процесс, но для простоты пусть будет так. То есть, без нее они способны функционировать ограниченное время, сроки называются разные — от суток до нескольких месяцев для новейших моделей, много всяких нюансов. Тем не менее, без подзарядки кукла рано или поздно отключится, и вы получите симпатичное, по сути, мертвое тело, которое, к тому же, без специальных условий хранения начнет через несколько дней, скажем так, портиться.   
Парень выразительно скривился.  
— Вообще, намеренно похищать куклу — страшная глупость, если честно. Вы, конечно, можете и сделать зарядное устройство под заказ, и обеспечить условия хранения, и найти хакера, который подберет код активации, но зачем такие сложности? Вы потратите на все это столько, что куда легче элементарно выкупить куклу в личное пользование, если уж вы без нее жить не можете. С зарядным устройством и всем прочим.   
— Ну да, — согласился парень и снова уставился в контракт.   
— Вы можете ее кормить и поить, но это вовсе не обязательно, — продолжал Захария. — Насчет состава и количества продуктов ограничений нет. Больше, чем ей безопасно, кукла не съест. Алкоголь разрешен, модели к нему достаточно устойчивы, но я бы посоветовал наливать не больше, чем вы бы налили другому человеку. Прочие вещества нежелательны и могут привести к непредсказуемому поведению. Если вы возвращаете куклу с физическими повреждениями, не оговоренными в контракте, то будете обязаны выплатить штраф. За вычетом, опять же, форс-мажорных обстоятельств. Размеры штрафа зависят от степени ущерба. Повторяющиеся нарушения контракта, особенно касающиеся физических повреждений, заносят вас в черный список и лишают права на обслуживание в нашем магазине.   
Захария помолчал и добавил:  
— Так же должен вас предупредить, что из-за сильной схожести с человеком у определенного процента людей куклы могут вызвать негативную эмоциональную реакцию. Эффект зловещей долины, слышали?   
Парень кивнул.  
— Иногда это проходит с привыканием, иногда — нет. У вас есть вопросы?   
Парень провел ладонью по своим почти несуществующим волосам.   
— Какие данные я должен оставить?   
— Имя, фамилия, цифровой код, — сказал Захария. И добавил, заметив сомнение на лице парня: — Конфиденциальность гарантирована, разумеется.   
Парень покачал головой, кривовато улыбнулся.  
— Если честно, не ожидал, что в этой дыре будет все так серьезно. То есть, я не имею в виду, что ваш магазин — дыра, тут у вас здорово. Просто… сам район. Я уверен, что есть много заведений, где тебе продадут хоть куклу, хоть живого человека, и лишний раз в лицо не посмотрят — только баксы отстегивай. А у вас тут контракты, правила, документы.   
— Как уж есть, — отозвался Захария.   
Слова парня шевельнули в нем застарелый червячок сомнения. Обустраивая магазин, они с Лейлой решили, что плевать на репутацию района — у них все будет настолько законно и по высшему разряду, насколько позволит скудный начальный капитал. Должно быть, именно поэтому они сейчас едва концы с концами сводят.  
— Ладно, рискну, — парень подвинул к себе бланки. — Боже, бумага, ручки… Посмотрим, не разучился ли я писать.  
— Электронная документация у нас тоже ведется, если что, — хмыкнул Захария.   
Парень нацарапал все необходимое — даже язык от старания высунул — и посмотрел вопросительно.   
— Хорошо, — Захария взял бланки, мельком пробежал глазами написанное, сверился с удостоверением. — У вас, кстати, вполне приличный почерк. Так, модель — Нильс. Время?  
Парень что-то прикинул.  
— Два часа. Пусть будет два. Я видел парочку каких-то жутких мотелей, пока сюда ехал. Меня там не съедят тараканы-мутанты, не знаете?   
— Кое-кто из наших постоянных клиентов там останавливается, — успокоил Захария. — Говорят, не пять звезд, конечно, но еще никого не съели. Вот — к этому времени Нильс должен быть здесь. Постарайтесь не опаздывать.   
— Окей.   
— Распишитесь тут и тут. Здесь вы подтверждаете, что ознакомлены с условиями контракта. Здесь, особо, что осведомлены о том, что куклы способны пресекать действия, не оговоренные контрактом.  
Парень вздохнул и, как в ледяную воду прыгнул, поставил росписи на обоих экземплярах.   
Лейла привела Нильса, как только была внесена нужная сумма. Словно специально момент подгадывала. Впрочем, может, и подгадывала. Ничего особенного она с Нильсом не сделала — его внешний вид был подчеркнуто скромный. Простые джинсы, светлая рубашка, куртка, никакой косметики.   
В глазах клиента появилось такое облегчение, что Захария чуть не рассмеялся. Парень, видать, жутко боялся, что ему всучат нечто в перьях и розовых стразах. Ну, или в цепях и черной коже. Хотя за последним — это к Сэму.   
— Всего хорошего, — в унисон сказали Захария и Лейла.  
— Спасибо, — ответил парень, несколько секунд неловко смотрел на Нильса, будто соображая, что с ним делать, потом сказал: — Э-э-э, пойдем.   
И они скрылись за дверью. Захария прислушался — стон прозвучал озадаченно.   
Занятно.  
— И-и-и, — Лейла повернулась к нему. — Что говорит твоя интуиция?   
— Что и прежде, — Захария подобрал бланк. — Нильс его спугнет. Слишком самостоятельный.   
— Дай глянуть, — Лейла выхватила у него листок. — По-моему, эта фиалка не из простых. Ты видел его ботинки? Семен Дых... Дыхо...  
— Дыховичный, — подсказал Захария.   
— Господи, язык сломать можно. Русский, что ли? — Лейла куснула палец. — Будет Саймоном. Котиком.  
— Ты в курсе, что Саймоном зовут хозяина, а не кота?  
С точки зрения Захарии парень не походил ни на кота, ни на его многострадального владельца, но тон Лейлы ставил в споре насчет прозвища жирную точку. Черт с ним, Саймон так Саймон.   
Лейла схватилась за планшет.   
— Сейчас я его…  
Некоторое время она старательно листала ссылки.   
— Так, про нашего Семена ничего, а вот папочка у него не последний человек... если не однофамилец, конечно, что вряд ли. А, черт с ним. Просто интересно, что он делает в нашем захолустье. Такой себе дюжину кукол купит с доставкой на дом.   
— Светиться не хочет, — пожал плечами Захария. — Не все горят желанием афишировать свои предпочтения. Ты же видела, какой он стеснительный.   
— Это мягко сказано, — фыркнула Лейла. — Я всегда считала, что золотые мальчики должны быть более раскрепощенными. И продвинутыми. Кстати, если Нильс его не так пальцем тронет, нас сравняют с землей.   
— А если он — Нильса, ему ничего не будет, — вздохнул Захария. — Мир вообще несправедливая штука. 

***

— Как мне вас называть, сэр? — спросила кукла.  
Семен чуть не подпрыгнул и покосился на нее с опаской. Кукла смотрела спокойно, дружелюбно. Моргнула, не дождавшись ответа. Идти до машины было всего ничего, но морось успела намочить кукле лицо, подчеркнув ресницы, длинные и пушистые. Такие, кажется, как раз кукольными и называют. Больше ничего женственного в кукле не было — кроме ресниц, и, пожалуй, слишком ровной кожи.   
— Сэр?   
— Сеня, — буркнул Семен, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дороге.   
Дорога была, к слову, фиговая. Темень, слякоть да ухабы. Самое то, чтобы отвлекаться. Поморщившись, он сбросил и без того смешную скорость. До мотеля было минут десять езды, но лучше потратить больше, чем слететь в кювет. Плати потом за ущерб… Не то чтобы было жалко денег, просто сама ситуация представлялась жутко постыдной. Да и вообще, с каждой минутой, проведенной в обществе куклы, идея казалась все менее удачной. Он ожидал чего-то другого на самом деле, хотя и довольно смутно представлял, чего. Снял бы лучше нормальную проститутку, настоящую, и не сидел бы сейчас как на иголках. Ну, во всяком случае, не на таких иголках.   
— Сеня, — повторила кукла очень чисто.  
Семен глянул на нее удивленно: успел привыкнуть, что здесь его уменьшительное имя по звучанию в лучшем случае смахивает на корм для лошади.   
— А, — он прочистил горло, — к тебе как обращаться?   
— Как пожелаете, сэр.  
Ну да, конечно.  
— Пусть будет Нильс.  
Кукла смотрела открытым, очень ясным каким-то взглядом, и Семен быстро отвел глаза.   
В действительности с куклами он имел дело не в первый раз. То есть, совершенно ничего такого не было, просто отцовские партнеры к недавнему юбилею заказали в сауну с полдюжины таких вот кукол. Женского пола, разумеется: отец имел крайне консервативные взгляды, и все более или менее близкое окружение было в курсе. Более того, отец кукол вообще недолюбливал: Семен даже опасался, что он забракует всю затею, вспылит и маленький сабантуй «для своих» обернется весьма некрасивой сценой. Но обошлось. По примеру отца от «услуг» Семен как-то отговорился, но увидеть успел достаточно. Особенно хорошо запомнились лица: очень красивые и очень пустые. Кукла, сидящая рядом с ним, смотрела слишком живыми глазами. Неужели в маленьком шопе, приткнувшемся в трущобах, модели более высокого качества, чем в элитной сауне? Для очистки совести Семен попытался вспомнить ту, вторую, блондинку в голубом, но ничего не вышло.  
Парковочная площадка утопала в том зыбком неверном свете, который еще хуже темноты. Семен выбрал место в углу, в честной густой тени под деревом, заглушил мотор и откинулся на спинку кресла.   
Что дальше? Эта кукла, Нильс, притягивала и пугала одновременно. Семен не знал, как собирается вести ее в номер и трахаться с ней, если сейчас не чувствовал даже решимости пройти пару десятков шагов до стойки регистрации.   
Он опустил стекло и зажег сигарету.   
— Нильс, ты куришь?   
Вопрос выскочил как-то сам собой, и Семен, договаривая, судорожно пытался вспомнить, говорил ли тот дылда с дредами и неожиданно правильной речью что-нибудь про табак.   
— Мне приходилось курить, — сказала кукла все тем же вежливым ровным тоном.  
Может, не так уж и похожа? А в глаза можно не смотреть.   
— И как? Понравилось?   
— Не очень.  
От короткой, такой настоящей заминки перед ответом Семена снова пробрало нервным холодом. Черт бы побрал эту реалистичность!   
— Ясно, — пробормотал он, поежившись. — Тогда угощать не буду.   
Он докурил, стараясь скрыть дрожь в пальцах, растер окурок в пепельнице и опустил стекло до упора. Пахло дождем и мокрыми листьями.   
Тишина начала напрягать, и Семен открыл рот, еще не зная, что собирается сказать, но кукла каким-то образом оказалась внизу, у него между раздвинутыми коленями, на удивление компактно уместившись под приборной доской.   
— Если вы немного отодвинете кресло, будет удобнее, — сказала она серьезно.   
Семен механически оттолкнулся назад. Живот начало потягивать, однако вовсе не от предвкушения — наверное, что-то вроде этого он почувствовал бы, окажись вдруг в фильме ужасов. Разве куклы способны проявлять инициативу? Ну же, он ведь читал... что-то. Кукла положила подбородок ему на колено, и думать связно стало совсем невозможно. Ощущение жути росло. Если бы она еще улыбалась или строила глазки. Но правильное лицо оставалось строгим.   
— Сэр? — спросила кукла. — Что-то не так?  
— Все так, — выдавил Семен.   
Выражение в чистых голубых глазах стало недоверчивым. Или показалось? Двигаясь медленно и плавно, кукла по-кошачьи боднула его в живот и взялась за замок ширинки... о боже... зубами.   
Семен прикусил щеку и как можно ровнее произнес:  
— Нильс?   
Кукла вскинула голову и посмотрела вопросительно.   
— Сядь, — сказал Семен. — На место.   
Кукла безропотно скользнула в кресло.   
Семен завел мотор и слишком резко вырулил обратно на дорогу.

***

В стоне дверей ехидство переплеталось с сочувствием. Даже не поднимая глаз от стойки, Захария знал, кого увидит. Он же говорил... Впрочем, посмотрев все-таки на вошедших, заволновался не на шутку.   
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, растеряв добрую половину приветливого профессионального равнодушия.   
Бритый — тьфу, Саймон — выглядел каким-то бледным. Нильс стоял рядом с непроницаемым лицом.   
— Ничего, — пробормотал Саймон. — Ничего не случилось. Я передумал. Э-э-э... Спасибо.   
И четко, как на плацу, развернулся.   
Захария и Лейла переглянулись.  
Через секунду Лейла бросилась к Саймону, а Захария подскочил к Нильсу и быстро уволок его в подсобку. Тот, ничуть не обескураженный столь поспешным отступлением, встряхнулся и принялся стягивать влажную куртку.   
— В чем дело? — спросил Захария.   
Нильс посмотрел непонимающе, и Захария перефразировал:   
— Расскажи, что вы делали.   
Такие расспросы были, конечно, вопиющим нарушением этики, но, по мнению Захарии, сейчас как раз было время для исключения.   
— Мне нельзя об этом говорить.  
Очень вовремя. Знать бы еще, когда Нильса на самом деле переклинивает, а когда он просто издевается.   
— Я разрешаю, — вздохнул Захария.  
— Мы вышли наружу, — сказал Нильс, — потом сели в машину, поехали. Разговаривали. Потом остановились. Он курил. Снова разговаривали. Потом поехали обратно.   
— Что делал клиент, когда вы остановились?   
— Курил, — повторил Нильс. — Разговаривал.  
Так, Захария явно спрашивал что-то не то.  
— Что ты делал, когда вы остановились?  
— Я хотел ему отсосать, — невозмутимо сообщил Нильс. — Он меня остановил.   
— Он просил тебя ему отсосать?  
— Нет.  
Самостоятельный. Ага. Захария задумался. Для него не было секретом, что Нильс порой проявляет нетипичную для кукол его «профессии» инициативу, но пока никто не жаловался. Даже наоборот, эта особенность придавала стандартной, в общем-то, кукле некую изюминку. И что теперь? Запрещать? Делать этого почему-то очень не хотелось. Да и поможет ли?  
— Ладно, — он решил поразмыслить об этом позже. Может, посоветоваться с Лейлой. — Раздевайся.   
Поместив Нильса в капсулу, Захария вернулся в зал. Саймона уже не было, Лейла вернулась за стойку и елозила пальцем по экрану планшета.   
— По ходу, ты оказался прав, — произнесла она, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Нильс показался ему слишком, как он выразился, настоящим. По-моему, бедняга перепугался до чертиков.   
— Жаль, — сказал Захария.  
Ему правда было жаль парня, но, очевидно, тот входил в пресловутые несколько процентов, которым куклы категорически не годились. Случается, что поделаешь.  
— Я предложила ему попробовать Нелли, — продолжала Лейла, — он сказал, что подумает, но без особого энтузиазма. Как думаешь, придет еще?   
Захария молчал. Его интуиция — тоже.

***

Снег выпал рано и таять не спешил.   
Снегоуборочная лопата совершенно неожиданно оказалась в таком виде, словно на ней станцевал слон — пришлось мотаться за новой. Когда раскрасневшийся от мороза Захария вернулся в шоп, Лейла встретила его триумфальной улыбкой.   
— К нам Санта Клаус явился раньше времени? — подозрительно осведомился Захария, обтаптывая снег.   
— Угу, за подарками, — фыркнула Лейла. — Для очень плохих мальчиков и девочек. Нет, Зак, не Санта, лучше. Саймон приходил! Взял Нелли, представляешь?   
Захария почувствовал, как настроение, пришибленное беготней по мерзко холодной погоде, устремляется вверх.   
— Не делай морду кирпичом, — поддела Лейла, — я знаю, ты тоже за него рад. Как думаешь, выгорит на этот раз? Его уже минут сорок нет.   
— Если не околеет в мотеле, может, и выгорит, — согласился Захария.   
Лейла уверенно тряхнула рыжеватой гривой.  
— С Нелли не околеет.   
Немного отогревшись, Захария взял новую лопату и отправился убирать снег. За этим занятием он согрелся окончательно и отметил у себя неплохое расположение духа. Удивительно неплохое, если учесть, что за прошедшие недели дела их не только не поправились, но наоборот, пошатнулись сильнее. Пока еще можно было надеяться на предрождественский рост продаж, а вот после Рождества — кто его знает…   
Расправившись со снегом, он вернулся в удручающе пустой зал. Лейла жевала жвачку, уткнувшись в планшет. От обогревателя уверенно расходились волны тепла, и разгоряченный Захария поспешил скрыться в подсобке, где было куда прохладнее. Подойдя к капсуле с Нильсом, он долго вглядывался в умиротворенное лицо и вздыхал, сам не зная почему.   
За пять минут до истечения срока дверь с довольным стоном отворилась. Нелли впорхнула первой, мелодично хихикая, за ней вошел Саймон, с видом сытым, усталым и смущенным одновременно. Заметив Захарию, поздоровался, явно не зная, куда девать глаза, а потом вообще сделался пунцовым. Лейла смотрела на него из-за стойки, только транспаранта над головой не хватало в духе «Ну разве не прелесть?» и с сердечками. Захария незаметно для Саймона закатил глаза.  
Следующий месяц по Саймону можно было сверять часы. Он являлся трижды в неделю к восьми вечера, забирал Нелли и возвращал в десять. Слава богу, к концу первой недели он перестал краснеть, а к концу второй — прятать лицо. Успел немного рассказать про себя: иммигрант во втором поколении, двадцать четыре года, мать давно умерла, отец вполне здравствует. Захарию Саймон почему-то побаивался и держался с ним скованно. А вот с Лейлой, когда было время, охотно болтал и по частям пересказывал ей какую-то жутковатую русскую сказку про мальчика Алалея, девочку Лейлу и целую толпу мифических персонажей, трем четвертям которых он затруднялся подобрать английское название.   
— Меня лет до двенадцати к бабушке в Россию отправляли на лето, — объяснил Саймон после очередной истории. — Бабушка обожала эту сказку. Я некоторые куски наизусть помню.   
Сказка была длинная, запутанная, Саймон часто прерывался, пытаясь найти нужное слово или подробнее описать, кто такие sheptun или zovutka. Потом в самом деле начался предрождественский бум, и слушать стало некогда. А под самое Рождество привычное течение событий вдруг нарушилось.   
— Черт, — пробормотал Захария, вглядываясь в данные диагностики на капсуле Нелли. Потыкал в панель, прищурился на цифры. Вздохнул. — Выбрала время. Ну что ты так, а?   
Старое оборудование, что поделаешь.   
Бросив на Нелли последний укоризненный взгляд, Захария высунулся из-за розовой занавески. Лейла была возле витрины с бельем. Рядом стоял огромный мужик, смахивающий на боксера: по сравнению с ним Лейла выглядела младшеклассницей. Сперва Захарии показалось, что они общаются на языке жестов, но потом он понял, что, скорее всего, мужик просто не знает размеров прелестей подруги и пытается показать руками. Прелести заочно внушали уважение, хотя такими лапищами изобразить нечто меньше дыни было трудно по определению.   
Саймон приткнулся в кожаном кресле, довольно успешно притворяясь невидимкой.  
— Черт, — повторил Захария и подошел к нему.   
Саймон посмотрел снизу вверх, как обычно с некоторой опаской.   
— Простите, — сказал Захария, понизив голос, — но, боюсь, Нелли сейчас в нерабочем состоянии. Ничего серьезного, но сегодня… — он развел руками. — Может, попробуете другую модель?   
Спрашивал он для проформы, твердо зная, что другую модель Саймон не захочет. БДСМ было явно не в его вкусе. Что касается фурри, он как-то попросил показать ему Лео и Фокси, осмотрел их, с разрешения Лейлы потрогал Фокси за пушистый рыжий хвост, но только любопытством все и ограничилось.   
— В нерабочем? — растерянно переспросил Саймон и почесал висок. — Жаль. Нет, не надо другую. Тогда, наверное, в следующий…   
Он запнулся и снова поскреб кожу возле брови. Поковырял кожаную обивку, спохватившись, отдернул руку. Захария терпеливо ждал.   
— А тот… Нильс, — начал Саймон и снова замолчал.   
— Нильс исправен, — сообщил Захария.   
Вид у Саймона сделался отчаянный.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал он шепотом, косясь на Лейлу и мужика возле витрины. — Я его боюсь.   
Захария мог бы начать его утешать, уговаривать, разубеждать, но что-то подсказывало ему этого не делать.   
После недолгих, но мучительных раздумий Саймон наконец выдавил:  
— Ну что ж, попытка не пытка, да?  
Судя по бледной улыбке, кое-кто предпочел бы пытку. 

Поправив на Нильсе куртку, Захария сказал ему:  
— Поменьше самодеятельности, слышишь?   
Нильс моргнул.  
— Не делай того, о чем тебя не просят, — попробовал Захария еще раз. — Ты понял?  
Нильс кивнул с таким безмятежным видом, что сразу стало ясно: да, слышал, нет, не понял. Захария чуть не завернул его у самой занавески, но все-таки вывел в зал, где передал Саймону с таким чувством, будто вручает ничего не подозревающему ребенку ядовитую капсулу вместо конфетки.   
Он хотел послушать, какой голос подаст дверь, но в самый решающий момент Боксер на весь магазин заорал: «Да, да, вот такое!» — и стона Захария попросту не услышал. Что окончательно убедило его в том, что добром это не кончится. 

***

Дежа вю. Семен осторожно, едва поворачивая голову, посмотрел на куклу. Та преспокойно сидела в кресле и наблюдала за дорогой. Те же голубые глаза, те же жирафьи ресницы… Все то же, за исключением разве что одежды. Оно и понятно: с чего бы ему меняться? Другая кукла, Нелли, по пути к мотелю всегда щебетала без умолку. Богатым словарным запасом она похвастаться не могла, быстро начинала повторяться, и Семен неплохо развлекся, опытным путем выясняя, какие вопросы задавать, чтобы получать ответы, а не только хихиканье, пусть и обворожительное. Вопросов — как и ответов — оказалось немного. Но ведь и куклы не для общения предназначены по большому счету.   
— Нильс, — сказал Семен, — сколько будет пятью семь?  
— Тридцать пять, — ответила кукла, чуть помедлив.   
— Правильно.  
Убедить себя, что легкое недоумение в голосе куклы ему почудилось, было не так просто, как казалось.   
— Вы хотите, чтобы я повторил таблицу умножения, сэр? — уточнила кукла после короткого молчания.   
— Не надо, я просто так спросил, — Семен выкрутил руль, объезжая упавшую на дорогу ветку. — Ты знаешь, как меня зовут?  
— Сеня, — без промедления отозвалась кукла.  
— Ты меня помнишь?  
В ответ ему достался пустой расфокусированный взгляд.   
Семен пошарил глазами по приборной доске. Ткнул пальцем в дурацкую зверушку, неизвестно откуда взявшуюся и неизвестно почему до сих пор не выброшенную.  
— Расскажи мне про нее.  
— Что именно, сэр? — спросила кукла. — Цвет? Форма? Материал?  
— Что хочешь.  
Несколько секунд тишины.  
— Уточните вопрос, сэр, — сказала кукла наконец.   
Семен почувствовал, что на этот раз даже до мотеля доезжать не станет — развернется прямо сейчас. Он сам себя не понимал. Сперва его пугало то, что кукла как-то не похожа на куклу. Теперь, пожалуй, наоборот: кукла ведет себя в точности так, как положено кукле, а у него снова волосы дыбом. Дурдом. Чтобы не поддаться искушению, Семен представил себе выражения лиц Лейлы и Захарии, когда он снова заявится раньше времени. В конце концов, можно ведь добраться до мотеля, приказать кукле полтора часа простоять где-нибудь в углу, а самому… ну, что угодно. Да хоть вздремнуть. Впрочем, он не уверен был, что уснет в такой компании. Что-то с этой куклой было не так. После первого фиаско Семен решил, что дело в пресловутом эффекте зловещей долины, или как там его. Но опыт с Нелли разбил эту гипотезу в пух и прах. 

Стоянка была пуста. Мотель таращился черными окнами, и Семен припарковал машину на обычном месте. Пробежавшись вдоль здания, он разбудил дремлющего портье, взял ключ от привычного номера и знаком велел Нильсу следовать за собой.   
Крохотная комната встретила душным холодом. С Нелли Семен живо бы согрелся, а так — хоть под одеяло лезь. И то не факт, что поможет. Но куда, в самом деле, девать куклу? Идея поставить ее в углу и полтора часа любоваться этим сомнительным предметом декора уже не казалась такой привлекательной.  
— Садись, — Семен кивнул на высокую кровать.  
Кукла осторожно опустилась на угол в изножье и замерла.  
Семен же, усевшись ближе к изголовью, заскучал. И что теперь? Смотреть в стенку, как два дебила? Телевизор на шаткой тумбочке, наверняка ровесник Семена, а то и старше, не работал — это выяснилось еще в один из первых визитов.   
Помаявшись минут пять, Семен окончательно замерз и сердито посмотрел на куклу. Та не шевелилась, даже дышала еле-еле.  
—Так и будешь сидеть? — спросил он, не ожидая, в общем-то, ответа.  
— Вы не просите ничего делать, — отозвалась кукла, к его удивлению. — Я жду указаний.   
— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы в прошлый раз просил тебя лезть ко мне с минетом, — сказал Семен, слегка оторопев.   
— Вы меня остановили, сэр, — напомнила кукла. — Мне сказали не делать того, о чем вы не просите.  
— Кто сказал… — начал было Семен и тут же махнул рукой. — Все, забей, неважно.  
Он посидел еще, подумал. И осторожно уточнил:   
— Так что, ты сейчас изображаешь болванчика, потому что тебе приказали не проявлять инициативу?   
Нильс моргнул. Медленно. Томно.   
— Так, — сказал Семен. — А если мы про это… забудем? Что бы ты сделал?   
Нильс повернулся к нему и впервые по-настоящему посмотрел в глаза. 

С ним было иначе, чем с Нелли. И не так, как с человеком — хотя тут Семену явно не хватало разнообразия данных для статистики. Его немногочисленные партнеры и партнерши все, как на подбор, были опытнее и увереннее него. С ними он был ведомым, даже когда технически находился сверху. Нелли приходилось все время руководить — в прямом смысле, на словах: человеком при всем внешнем сходстве кукла не была и язык тела понимала плохо. Семену, не привыкшему распоряжаться в постели, это даже нравилось. Скорее всего, надоело бы со временем, но пока нравилось. Нильс же был где-то посередине. Слушался он беспрекословно, однако чувствовалось, что, дай ему волю, вполне смог бы и вести. Давать волю Семен опасался, несмотря на соблазн. Ограничился тем, что приказал устроиться сверху и бормотал неразборчивые глупости, глядя куда-то в район светлой безволосой груди. Холод был забыт. Деревянная спинка кровати мерно стучала о стену.   
Семен не сразу понял, что к стуку этому приплетается другой, в дверь. Он попытался не обращать внимания, да и звук вроде как был негромким, но, один раз отвлекшись, уже не мог выбросить помеху из головы.  
— Подожди, — сказал он Нильсу.   
Тот замер — мгновенно и полностью. Дыхание чуть участилось — и только. Мышцы, ритмично сжимавшие член во время «скачки», расслабились. Отрываться от тугого, горячего, Семену совершенно не хотелось. Кого там принесло? И, главное, зачем? Что-то с машиной?   
— Кто? — гаркнул он.  
— Пицца, — глухо ответили снаружи.  
— Я не заказывал! — крикнул Семен и посмотрел на Нильса.   
Тот понятливо подобрался.   
Не успел он сделать и пары движений, как в дверь снова заскреблись.  
— Вот мудак… — пробормотал Семен и хлопнул Нильса по бедру. — Не отвяжется же… Слезай.   
Нильс легко снялся с него и, не озаботившись хотя бы прикрыться, направился в сторону крохотного коридорчика.  
— Куда… — остановить его Семен не успел: от кровати до двери было всего шага четыре.   
Дверь заскрипела. От последовавшего за скрипом хлопка Семена от макушки и до кончиков пальцев пробрало тягучим отвратительным холодом. На несколько секунд он словно выпал из реальности. Очнулся, когда дверь снова скрипнула и в поле зрения появился Нильс. Двигался он неловко, боком, согнувшись. Причина выяснилась быстро: идиотская кукла приволокла труп. Приволокла и бросила на вытертый до полной потери рисунка ковер. То, что это труп, Семен понял сразу: у живых голова под таким углом не лежит. А Нильс выпрямился и снова исчез за дверью. Пока, Семен, забыв дышать, таращился на тело, Нильс вернулся — с пистолетом в одной руке и большой коробкой в другой. Пистолет он уронил возле покойника, а коробку протянул Семену.  
— Это был ненастоящий курьер, — деловито сообщил он. — Но пицца настоящая. Вы будете есть?   
Семен медленно покачал головой. Смотрел он не на коробку. На груди Нильса, на пару дюймов выше правого соска, темнело отверстие — из него медленно, узкой полосой, стекала кровь.   
— Нет, не буду, — сказал Семен вслух. — Положи коробку. Сядь… сюда… Выше.   
Он подсунул Нильсу подушку под спину, заставил прижать к ране полотенце. Натянув трусы, сел рядом и впал в ступор. Все мысли просто куда-то пропали.   
Сколько времени он так просидел, он не знал. Нильс кашлянул, и Семен повернул голову.   
— Вы выглядите недовольным, сэр. Я что-то сделал неправильно?  
— Нет, — возразил Семен, смутно поражаясь, что умудряется еще каким-то выглядеть. — Все правильно. Просто надо было…  
Надо было что? Получить пулю, предназначенную совсем другому, и вернуться с докладом, что все замечательно, сэр, вас там пришли убивать, но я попросил киллера подождать, пока я схожу и спрошу, что с ним делать? Ха-ха. Смешно до колик.   
— Ты все правильно сделал, — повторил Семен.   
Нильс подвигал челюстью, сглотнул, снова закашлялся.   
— Сплюнь.  
Нильс повиновался. Семен посмотрел на пятно, расцветившее желтоватое застиранное полотенце. Он понятия не имел, насколько куклы похожи на людей… внутри. Кровь вон есть. Красная… Что станет с Нильсом? Отключится? Регенерирует? Уже как будто побледнел. Или показалось?   
Нильс снова завозился.  
— Не ерзай, — сказал Семен.  
— Что вы будете делать, сэр?  
— И не разговаривай, — автоматически добавил Семен, но на вопрос ответил, даже честно: — Не знаю.   
— Если вы не знаете, — запрет на разговоры чертова кукла проигнорировала, — надо у кого-нибудь спросить.   
Семен отмер, выругался и схватил телефон. 

— Что, Сенька, допрыгался? Дурак ты, ну кто ж в одно и то же место как по графику суется, а? Чему тебя учили, башка твоя стоеросовая? Что я тебе долбил? Пиздец тебе от Василия Палыча будет, вот посмотришь. Хрен куда без охраны нос высунешь.   
— Дядя Фима, — проворчал Семен и замолк, по детской привычке теребя рукав.  
Оправдываться было нечем. Да, сглупил, не поспоришь.   
Труп исчез, быстро и незаметно. Лешков, начальник отцовской охраны, стоял над Семеном и тихо, матерно причитал. На сжавшегося в изголовье кровати Нильса внимания пока никто не обращал — словно тот сделался невидимым. Не успел Семен додумать эту мысль, как рыжий здоровяк (Семен забыл его имя) задержался и кивнул на Нильса.  
— А с этим что?   
— С этим, — повторил Лешков, словно впервые заметив, что кровать не пустует. — Это оно, значит, шеи направо и налево сворачивает? Занятные у тебя, Сенька, шлюхи.   
Взгляд у Лешкова сделался неприятно острым. Обойдя кровать, он навис над Нильсом.  
— Ну-ка, золотце, колись, что тут стряслось. Послушаем твою версию.   
Нильс молчал. Лешков приподнял бровь.  
— Сенька, скажи ему.  
— Нильс, — выговорил Семен, — расскажи, что… случилось.  
Нильс приподнял посеревшее лицо. Открыл рот — с углов губ скатились несколько темных капель. Так и не издав ни звука, Нильс уронил подбородок на грудь и замер. Семену, которому и без того было сильно не по себе, резко поплохело.  
— Дядь Фима, его ведь ранили. Он отключается. Наверное, нужен… ремонт.  
Или что там с ними делают, с куклами.  
Лешков ругнулся, но настаивать не стал. Семен выдохнул: боялся, что Лешков начнет трясти Нильса, пытаясь заставить говорить. Кукол Лешков не любил еще больше, чем отец.   
— Валера, бери Джейка и дуйте по этому адресу, отвезите… это. Да проследите, чтобы пулю вернули.  
Рыжий Валера и спокойный длинноносый Джейк подняли Нильса под руки. Полотенце упало, кровь, кажется, уже не шла. Семен не знал, хорошо ли это. Так или иначе, на ногах Нильс еще держался. Сделал пару шатких шагов и вдруг резко дернулся — лица конвоиров застыли.  
— Нильс, иди с ними, — торопливо сказал Семен. — Они просто отвезут тебя обратно.   
Нильс чуть заметно повернул голову в его сторону и стих, обмяк, позволяя тащить себя к дверям.  
— Стойте, надо заплатить штраф, — при этой мысли Семену стало еще хуже, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже. — За ущерб. И задержку.   
Черт… Он порылся по карманам в поисках карточки. Интересно, неудачное покушение входит в форс-мажорные обстоятельства?  
— Заплатите, сколько скажут, — бросил Лешков. — Тряпки забрали? И подложите там что-нибудь, а то обивку изгваздает.   
— Ребят не пугайте, — вставил Семен. — Они хорошие.  
— Ага, — кивнул Лешков. — Валер, по пути звякни в местную КК. Пусть проверят, кого эти хорошие ребята под людей подкладывают.   
— Дядя Фима, — вскинулся Семен.  
— Я уже двадцать лет дядя Фима, — вызверился тот. — Твоя шлюха человеку чуть голову не оторвала голыми руками.   
— Он меня спас, — напомнил Семен.  
— Напиши ему благодарственное письмо, — осклабился Лешков. — Это у болванок теперь дополнительная услуга в прайсе? Отсосу, в жопу дам, шею скручу? Пошевели мозгами, сынок, и не теми, что между ног болтаются. Видал, как эта дрянь сейчас Валерку двинула? Парень чуть не улетел, а ведь крупнее в полтора раза.   
Семен подавленно молчал. Самому ему движение Нильса не показалось особенно сильным, но Лешкову наверняка было виднее. Да и запросто сломанная шея как-то не вязалась с давними словами Захарии о силе кукол.   
— Все, поехали отсюда, — буркнул Лешков.   
Снаружи стало еще холоднее — или же Семена просто знобило от нервов.   
— У Василия Палыча будет инфаркт, — ворчал Лешков, бренча ключами. — Погоди, я что-то не припомню, а отец вообще в курсе, что ты на два лагеря?   
Семен пожал плечами. Вечно занятый отец интересовался личной жизнью сына более чем умеренно — даже в бытность того подростком, не говоря уже про нынешнее время. Они оба считали, что не стоит без необходимости лезть в дела друг друга — особенно после того, как стало понятно, что принимать бразды управления компанией Семен не собирается. Последние пару лет они и общались-то постольку-поскольку. Встречались по праздникам и, изредка, на приемах, созванивались — но не слишком часто. Лешков, возившийся с Семеном все детство, знал его, пожалуй, лучше, чем отец.   
— Понятия не имею. Я не рассказывал. А вы?  
— Два инфаркта, — мрачно подытожил Лешков и хлопнул дверью.

***

Разумеется, по Семенову душу пришли из-за дел отца. Сам по себе он вряд ли мог кого-то заинтересовать. Выяснять подробности Семен не стал: на отца и без того было жалко смотреть. Каминг-аут в итоге прошел практически незамеченным. Семен трижды повторил одно и то же, но отец лишь отмахивался, ронял отрывистые «Да, да, слышу» и переводил разговор на усиление мер безопасности. Возможно, к этой теме им еще предстояло вернуться: время для выхода из шкафа было не самое удачное.   
Сперва отец сгоряча настаивал, чтобы сын покинул страну — отговорить его удалось с трудом. В конце концов Семену пришлось взять на работе отпуск и отправиться под добровольно-принудительный домашний арест — «пока пыль не уляжется». Почти все каналы связи с внешним миром в целях безопасности заблокировали, что тоже не прибавляло хорошего настроения. Кроме того, отец прислал секьюрити, которые Семену страшно надоели уже через два дня.   
Этого времени как раз хватило, чтобы более или менее прийти в себя, задуматься о судьбе Нильса, ужаснуться и виртуально прицепиться к Лешкову.   
— Да откуда мне знать, Сенька, — оправдывался тот с экрана. — Ребята отвезли, куда надо сообщили. Наше дело маленькое.   
— Узнайте, дядь Фима, — попросил Семен, — а то сам поеду.   
— Никуда ты не поедешь, — ласково сказал Лешков, — а если и поедешь, то хрен тебе кто скажет.  
— Поеду. И скажут, — настаивал Семен. — Должна же папина фамилия хоть где-то пригодиться. Так не скажут, значит, денег дам.   
— Хрен, — повторил Лешков с непреклонным видом, однако в глазах его сквозила неуверенность.   
Семен, почувствовав слабину, нажал:  
— Я ведь правда сам поеду, дядь Фима. Думаете, не сбегу от этих амбалов? Поеду, папа волноваться будет, а у него сердце слабое. Ну узнайте, а? Что здесь такого? Неужели вам самому не интересно?   
— Тьфу, — сказал Лешков и отключился.   
Семен тоже отодвинулся от экрана. Самое легкое было сделано. Оставалось самое трудное — ждать.   
Мучиться, к счастью, пришлось недолго: уже рано утром следующего дня Лешков собственной персоной появился на пороге.  
— Ну что, узнали? — Семен, как был, взъерошенный после сна, в трусах, подлетел к нему. — Что там?  
— Узнал, узнал, дай хоть присесть, — проворчал Лешков и опустился на жалобно скрипнувшую банкетку. — В общем, как я и думал. Шлюшка твоя из какой-то старой ограниченной экспериментальной линии. Они пытались усовершенствовать боевые модели, добавляли в них черти что, смотрели, что получится. Дурью страдали, короче. Ничего дельного, ясен пень, не вышло: разброс характеристик огромный, почти все в ущерб боевым качествам, ересь сплошная. Да этих выродков даже боевыми не назовешь, какие-то там параметры не дотягивали. Подробнее не скажу, не секу я в них. Вроде добивались, чтобы эти чурбаны гибче были, а получился пшик, брак на браке: они не слушались, перли на рожон, пошли несчастные случаи. Их-то и приспособить ни к чему толком не удалось. Кто медным тазом не успел накрыться, быстро отправился в утиль. А твоего вот в шлюхи занесло каким-то ветром. И как только пришибить никого не успел…   
Семен перестал слушать. Что ж, пожалуй, все оказалось проще, чем он себе надумал. Просто кукла. Бракованная и от этого не слишком типичная. Небезопасная, к тому же. Но… Нильс его выручил, так или иначе. Все равно из каких соображений и соображений ли вообще. Случайность это была, самозащита или какой-то сбой — факт оставался фактом. Нильс его спас. Только справедливо было бы отплатить тем же.  
— И что будет? — спросил он. — С куклой?  
— Забрали и обратно не вернут, — хмыкнул Лешков. — С такой трахаться все равно что дробовик пялить. Крут ты, Сенька, будет что вспомнить.   
— Он еще цел? — быстро спросил Семен, игнорируя подколки и притворяясь, что грудь не сжимает от перспективы услышать отрицательный ответ.   
— Вроде да, — сказал Лешков, глянул внимательнее и нахмурился. — Так, Сенька. Не вздумай.   
— Я хочу его купить, — заявил Семен.   
— Гражданским лицам запрещено приобретать боевые модели, — прочеканил Лешков. — Не дури.   
— Можно подумать, это мешает кому-то их приобретать, — фыркнул Семен.  
— Представь себе, мешает. Сильнее, чем тебе кажется.   
— Да ладно, дядь Фима, вы сами только что сказали, что у них параметры не дотягивают, — напомнил Семен. — Значит, его нельзя назвать боевой моделью. А раз нельзя, то мне можно его купить.   
— Нельзя.  
— Можно.  
— Нельзя! Нахрена тебе это недоразумение? — чуть ли не взвыл Лешков.   
— Мне нужен телохранитель, — безмятежно сказал Семен. — А он неплохо проявил себя в деле.   
— В каком? — Лешков аж побагровел. — В каком деле? Задницу подставлять?  
— В этом тоже, — не смутился Семен. — Дядя Фима, я понимаю, что вы с папой не любите кукол, но…  
— Сенька, — Лешков разом как-то потух. — Мне плевать, во что ты суешь член. И Василию Палычу, я уверен, тоже. Но подумай ты головой — это же опасно. Говорю тебе, линия была экспериментальная, они не предсказуемые ничерта. Какой из нее телохранитель? Вот перемкнет — и что?   
— Раньше же не перемыкало, — сказал Семен. — Мне ребята в магазине рассказывали, эти куклы у них уже давно. Не получится телохранитель, так для чего-нибудь другого пригодится.  
— Другого, — передразнил Лешков, — герой-любовник, блядь. Но почему именно эта? У тебя есть телохранители. Две штуки. Не устраивают — поменяем. И шлюху можешь купить, какую захочешь. Зачем тебе эта психованная? Она медом намазана, или что?   
— Если бы не он, та пуля была бы у меня во лбу.  
— Сенька, — Лешков посмотрел на него почти с жалостью. — Это кукла. Ты ей должен не больше, чем тостеру.  
— Ну, если бы меня спас тостер, я бы как минимум поставил его в шкаф на память, — Семен наблюдал, как на лице Лешкова появляется знакомое безнадежное выражение. — Дядь Фима, он мне нужен. И точка.   
— Вот точно таким же тоном, — мрачно сказал Лешков, — ты в шесть лет выпрашивал третью порцию мороженого.   
— И что? — заинтересовался Семен. — Купили?  
— Нет, — отрезал Лешков.  
— Так и мне уже побольше шести, — не расстроился Семен. — Я стал убедительнее.   
Внешне он держался спокойно, но внутри все дрожало. Пока они спорили, Нильса могли уничтожить. Если уже не.   
Лешков тяжело встал.  
— Чтоб тебя разэтак, Сенька, — проговорил он. — Я сделаю запрос. Но губу сильно не раскатывай, я почти уверен, что тебе его не продадут.   
— Спасибо, дядя Фима, — искренне сказал Семен, а про себя подумал: «Это мы еще посмотрим». 

***

Когда Лейла позвала его, Захария копался в груде недавно доставленных сувениров, соображая, что выложить в витрины в первую очередь. Занятие было медитативное, и от голоса напарницы Захария даже вздрогнул, нечаянно нажав на брелок, который держал в руке, слишком сильно. Тот отозвался таким стоном, что их дверь обзавидовалась бы.   
До закрытия оставалось всего ничего, зал пустовал. В кои-то веки Захарию это радовало: последние недели выдались на редкость оживленными. Выручки было много, но много и работы — под конец дня оба валились с ног. Захарии даже сны начали сниться на рабочую тему. Прошлой ночью он долго объяснял безликому клиенту, чем смазка на силиконовой основе отличается от смазки на водной основе. В итоге клиент почему-то решил, якобы самый лучший лубрикант — моторное масло, и Захария пытался оспорить этот гениальный вывод, в качестве главного аргумента приводя вкус. Проснулся он с большим облегчением — как раз на том моменте, когда они начали дегустацию. Ну и шиза.   
В загруженности был еще один плюс: из памяти наконец-то начали выветриваться события двухмесячной давности, при одном воспоминании о которых Захарию до сих пор бросало в дрожь.

Предчувствие его тогда не обмануло. Дедлайн пришел и прошел, а Саймона не было. Все больше волнуясь, они прождали с полчаса, а потом дверь все-таки подала голос — тоном, которого Захария еще не слышал, — и это был Нильс. Голый, залитый кровью и в сопровождении двух мордоворотов, которые скорее несли его, чем вели.   
Пока Лейла суетилась над небрежно сгруженным на пол Нильсом, Захария пытался выяснить, что стряслось, но в ответ получил только каменные лица. Штраф, впрочем, мордовороты оплатили безропотно, несмотря на то, что Захария, будучи не в силах оценить повреждения на глаз, заломил его по высшему разряду. Один, рыжеволосый, ростом с Захарию, но в два раза шире, сообщил, что им нужна пуля. Пуля. Господи.   
Пришлось срывать мастера, которого они вызывали для кукол, когда не могли справиться сами, и который только недавно уехал, починив Нелли.   
Вскоре дверь застонала еще более траурным тоном — приехал мастер. Но не один. В шопе воцарилась какая-то помесь дурдома и кошмарного сна. Мастер — прямо на полу — доставал из груди Нильса пулю. Та, очевидно, засела крепко: столько крови, пусть вроде и ненастоящей, Захария в жизни не видел. Лейла трясущимися руками подтирала быстро темнеющие лужицы. Долго ужасаться Захарии не дали: он показывал нежданным гостям, оказавшимся сотрудниками Контрольной Комиссии, документы на кукол и одновременно пытался отвечать на бесконечные вопросы о времени и обстоятельствах их приобретения.   
Мордовороты, получив свою пулю, незаметно испарились, контролеры же въедливо изучали данные на капсулах. Затем потребовали извлечь кукол и битых полчаса водили над ними какими-то сканерами (потратив на Нильса столько же времени, сколько на остальных вместе взятых). В конце концов, когда Захария уже чувствовал приближение нервного тика, они заявили, что изымают кукол для проверки.   
— На каком основании? — только и смог выговорить Захария.   
— Есть подозрение, что информация, указанная в документации, не соответствует действительности, - отчеканил контролер, смерив его взглядом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. — Распишитесь вот здесь.   
Кукол увезли.   
Захария посмотрел на бурые разводы на полу, на всхлипывающую Лейлу, на разгром — и ему впервые в жизни захотелось напиться.   
Уборка затянулась допоздна, и на ночь они, не сговариваясь, остались в магазине, вывесив объявление, что по техническим причинам шоп откроется во второй половине дня.  
Кукол вернули на следующий день вечером — всех, кроме Нильса. Вместе с ними Захарии вручили штрафную квитанцию, слава богу, на символическую сумму, и бумагу, извещающую о том, что конфискованная модель является потенциально опасной и использованию в рекреационно-развлекательных целях не подлежит.   
— Да, — сказала тогда Лейла, — вот тебе и сбой на производстве.   
Через несколько дней они получили сообщение от Саймона. Там было много извинений, мало объяснений и обещание все компенсировать. Когда компенсация действительно пришла, Захария, не поверив глазам, трижды пересчитал нули. Похоже, банкротство откладывалось на неопределенный срок. Но Нильса все равно было жалко: насчет его участи ни Захария, ни Лейла иллюзий не питали. 

— Зак, ты там оглох?   
Захария аккуратно отложил коварный брелок и поспешил в зал. Лейла смотрела новости.   
— Ты все пропустил, но я записала.  
Повернув к Захарии планшет, она ткнула в экран пальцем.   
— Я совсем крышей поехала или?..   
Сюжет был местный, посвященный открытию какого-то невнятного объекта — не то банка, не то бизнес-центра. Камеры выцеливали лица гостей, и Захария с изумлением увидел Саймона, узнаваемого даже в солнечных очках. Саймон сопровождал невысокого, довольно полного мужчину в годах — чем-то они были похожи, из чего Захария заключил, что видит того самого папу, который крупная шишка. Вокруг вились секьюрити. Один из парней в костюмах вдруг посмотрел прямо в камеру, и Лейла остановила запись.   
— Что скажешь?   
— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — сказал Захария через несколько долгих секунд, — но вряд ли. И очки эти… Должно быть, просто похож.   
— А мне кажется, на этот раз твоя хваленая интуиция тебя обманывает, — заявила Лейла.  
Захария пожал плечами. Слишком радужно, чтобы быть правдой. И все-таки он не мог не отметить, что узелок, поселившийся внутри два месяца назад, ослаб, распустился.   
Не успела напарница удалить запись, как дверь застонала.  
— Пять минут до закрытия, — с мученическим видом шепнула Лейла и тут же лучезарно улыбнулась: —Здравствуйте!  
День подходил к концу. Все было хорошо.


End file.
